


The New Guy

by Thunderwoof (Thundrrwoff)



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cheesy romance, Digit-Fragging, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need therapy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Spike, Sappy, Sexy Times, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, minicons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/Thunderwoof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ship is gone, I'm stuck on this miserable rock, and my prize money just got away from me. What the hell am I going to do now? My only companions are the mini's, and I'm at my servo's end with them. I need company, and I need it now. Mini's can only do so much for a mech my size...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone...

**Author's Note:**

> Since the pacing of the first season was so fast, there wasn't time to explain how Fracture became apart of Steeljaw's little gang. Obviously it didn't happen this way, but hey, we can all dream something nice every once and a while. I wrote this from Fracture's POV, I don't see stories written this way often, so I thought I would give it a shot, but enough of my ramblings, on with the show!

"Why?! Why did I have to do something so stupid!?" yelling as much as I could handle. "Damn that Drift, where does he get off, playing me like a fool?!" I slid out a wrist blade, swinging around me in a blind rage, slicing a wooden pillar in half. "Why are there so many of these things around? What is wrong with this planet?" I sighed heavily, and began my slow pace in a random direction, not quite sure what I was searching for. Distant flashes in the sky illuminated my optics, followed by a low rumble that squealed in my audio servos. More problems with this planet. I gently fiddled with my audios, trying to make sense of what my next plan was going to be. My ship is gone, the space bridge was destroyed, and I have nothing to show for it, just a broken wrist blade and a bruised ego.

I popped Airazor and Divebomb off my shoulders, just to have a little company on my fruitless journey. They walked along side me, quietly chattering between themselves. "What do we do now Master?" Airazor looked up at me, his optics looking a little, sad? I stopped in my tracks and looked down at them, feeling the same expression pulsing through my spark. "I'm not sure yet you guys, but I'll think of something. I always have a contingency plan, don't I?" I cocked a smile at them as they raised their arms in praise, and I gently patted them on the heads.

They can be, dare I say cute, at times. They make good company, take orders, what more could I ask for in such small packages? The bonus that I taught them, they make good companions on those long inter-stellar travels when I'm alone. Taking them back into the store room of my ship, slowly teaching them the way to properly handle a spike half their size. The more I thought about it, the more I could feel my inner nodes beginning to pulse. Transfluid was beginning to pool at my panels, waiting to be released. I stopped in my tracks, trying to regain control over my body and thoughts. I got lost in the mix of feelings, the thoughts to when they finally understood which cables to lick and which to gently bite. My spark began to pulse harder, more fluids pooling and beginning to slowly leak through my panels.

"Master! What's wrong?" Divebomb shouting in my face. I could feel the two grasping onto me, trying to shake me from my trance. Readjusting my optics, I looked down at the two, their optics full of worry. A loud crash rang through the sky, startling me back into my normal self. I looked up to the sky, the darkness closing in on us, only with the flashing lights illuminating our path.

"I think we should get moving a little faster you guys." I mentioned for them to come back to me, transforming myself into my kick ass bike.

I drove along a cliff side, looking for anything to escape this horrible planet's weather. I finally spotted a fairly large opening in the cliff. I pulled up to the opening, transforming myself out of vehicle mode, looking into the cave. I guess this will have to do for the time being, a small frown playing on my face. I stepped inside, surveying the scene. The last thing I need right now is more confrontation from anything this planet can throw at me. Or those damn autobots. I couldn't see anything threatening for the moment, but something was living here. A small nest was in the corner, again, I guess it will have to do for the time being. I settled down in the nest, the rain started pouring outside the cave. Loud crashes following the streaks of blinding light. It's going to be a rough night.

"Sounds like a war going on out there." I quietly said to myself. As much as I could use the company, I left the mini's to rest. It was a long day, and I didn't feel the need to drag them out and exhaust them more. I took my rifle off my back and leaned against the cave wall. I shut down my optics, trying to get some decent recharge in me. I finally settled in and began my recharge. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

My optics fluttered open, trying to readjust to the sunlight streaming through the cave entrance. I struggled to get up, my backstrut in horrible knot. This nest was nothing like the berth I had back home. I frowned again, thinking that I might not see my home world in my life cycle. I grabbed my rifle and slung it around me, stepping out of the cave. The bright sun glinted off my purple finish. For as horrendous the night was, and how scratched up I am, I still look damn good. "Thanks for the ego boost, self." I cocked a smile and realized that I still got it.

I traveled for some time, taking in all the strange things this planet has to offer. All of the strange sounds and sights. The flora and fauna of this planet was fascinating to me. I took my time to wander around, stopping to look at everything. I heard rustling from behind some small pillar things, fuck, why couldn't I think of what they were?

"Show yourself!" I shouted, pulling out a wristblade.

"No need to shout my dear friend. I don't mean to stir things up already." A smooth voice purred from behind the foliage.

I let out a small gasp, seeing the insignia on his chest plate. My spark skipped a pulse, eyeing this new mech standing before me. His stocky build, the gray-blue finish on his panels, his long, whispy tail. Wait, a tail? I've never seen such a large decepticon with a tail. Those ears, just begging to be played with. My spark pulsing harder the longer I stared at him.

"Do you like what you see my dear friend?" He purred, walking slowly towards me. He extended a clawed hand towards me, I swivled my optics to his paw, pulling my wristblade back. I grabbed his paw, a small spark and a jolt occured in our hands.

"A little nervous are we? No need to be, I'm Steeljaw, and you look quiet impressive I must say." He smirked and licked his chops, eyeing me up and down.

"Fracture. And I must return the compliment, you look equally as impressive." A sly smile formed on my face. "What do you need with me?" I placed my hand on my hip, pushing my front panel towards him. Man I really hope he understands how subtlety works.

"As I said before, you're very impressive looking, and I could use someone like you on my side. I'm trying to make this planet a safe place for decepticons, and I can use all of the strength I can against those Autobots." Steeljaw cocked a smile and flicked his ear, knowing he hit a mark on me. "So what do you say, my dear Fracture?"

I pondered over the invitation, what could be in it for me? If I stick with him, I'd have a better chance at getting Bumblebee, I'd have Steeljaw on my side as a distraction. If I didn't, I'd spend the rest of my time wandering, alone. Maybe I could have some alone time with him, take him as I please. My spark and inner nodes began to pulse. I think I could enjoy this new friendship.

"You've got yourself a deal, but on one condition." I picked at my claws, feigning interest in him, trying to reel him in. "I get to have that, if you get where I'm coming from." I swirled my sharp digit around him, encircling him in my head.

Steeljaw smiled and huffed and turned to walk away. "I'm not sure how much my cervicon will like it, but he'll just have to learn how to share."

My spark sunk inside me. Great, I gotta deal with a damn cervicon now? Shit. Hopefully this won't be anything serious, a quick frag would be all I needed. Just once, then I split. I think I could handle that, but we'll have to see how this plays out. All I want is that lupine, nothing more and nothing less. I'll keep this up for now, see how this go, maybe I could get the cervicon too. My inner nodes began to pulse, transfluids started pooling inside me. I started following my new friend, watching his tail gently sway behind him. Just imagine. Being deep in that wolficon, pulling his tail for leverage. Gently nipping at those ears. I want to put him that powerless position. Begging me. Pleading to me. Forcing him to swallow my spike. Transfluids began pooling more inside me. Just thinking about the things I would do to him.

"Calm yourself Fracture, we've got plenty of time to get to know each other, inside and out."

Shit. I forgot how amazing a wolficons senses were. Shit. I guess the secrets out now. I just better play along with this until I get my frag. Hopefully sooner rather than later. I cocked a smile and continued to follow Steeljaw for quite some time. We finally came upon a large building with a large river running through the middle. We came upon a large door, wider than tall, how were we supposed to get through this? Steeljaw gently tapped on the door and suddenly it slid up into the building and there he stood. The cervicon. Anyone but him. My spark pulsed hard in my chest plate. Of all the damn cervicons on Cybertron, why did it have to be Thunderhoof. We stared at each other for what seemed like cycles. Steeljaw just stood there, trying to comprehend what was happening.

I finally broke the silence. "Nice to see you again Thunderhoof. I didn't expect to see you here." I gently smiled, and eyed him up and down. "You look much better without the fancy suits."

"You two know each other?" Steeljaw stepped between us, trying to make sense of it all.

"Yeahs, we goes way back, Steel. We's did buisnees back on Cybertron, he's was always a fan a my special rewards." Thunderhoof flashed a smile at me, knowing full well what it does to me.

"Oh? Are you going to tell me about these?" Steeljaw looked up at Thunderhoof, getting his nose as close to him as possible.

"Why just tells ya when I cans just show ya." Thunderhoof flashed another smile at me, then to Steeljaw. I felt my panels heat up. I was finally getting what I wanted and it came way sooner than I expected. Maybe I'll stick around after and get back into my old rhythm. We'll see I guess.


	2. New Friendships Arise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For frag's sake, what am I going to do now? Do I go back to my old ways and just take my reward from Thunderhoof? Do I try and get on Steeljaw's good side? Do I take them both? My servos can't handle this much attention....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I noticed that in chapter one that I put Steeljaw's insignia on his chest plate when it should have been on his right shoulder, and I'm very sorry, please don't beat me up! But I'm gonna leave it the way it is, just deal with it. But anyway, we all know why we're here, why delay it with my ramblings?

Steeljaw pushed his way through Thunderhoof, ducking under the short door. Thunderhoof just looked at me in confusion. "Wonder what's his problem..." Thunderhoof said with a shrug of his great shoulders. I shrugged as well, allowing Thunderhoof to let himself inside before myself. I watched as he carefully maneuvered under the frame, being careful not to wrack his large antlers. A shudder ran up my backstrut, thinking about grabbing onto those antlers, riding high on him. Damn it all, when am I going to get myself under control? Has it really been that long since I got a decent frag in me? How many cycles has it been? I drifted off into thought, not even paying attention to what I was doing. I ended up running straight into a large, and I mean large, dog-like decepticon. His huge jaw protruding in a toothy scowl.

"Do ya mind?" The brute puffed up, standing on his hind quarters. "Do ya know who I am? I'm the great Underbite!" He exclaimed, trying to push his weight around.

"Sorry, no idea who you are." I was not going have anything to do with this.

The large beast sized me up, and I returned the favor, even if I was about one-third of his size. "I've eaten a whole city before, you would just be a snack for me." Underbite glaring down at me.

"Hmph, nothing but scare tactics, and I don't scare easy, big guy." I cocked a sly smile, waiting to take my chance. Underbite stood on his hind quarters, ready to take a chomp at me, at the same time, I was preparing myself, pulling my wristblade out, ready to stick him right in his unsightly jaw.

"Eeyyo! Lookit what I gots ya!" Thunderhoof bellowed, holding a large steel beam. Underbite turned and instantly became a pile of mush. His stubby tail wagged furiously, and began licking at his chops. Thunderhoof trailed him away from me, pulling up on the door and tossing it to the outside world. Underbite took off after the beam in hurry.

Thunderhoof came stomping back and grabbed my shoulder. "He'll be gone fer a while, lets go talk." He flashed that damn smile at me again. Boy, I wonder what's in store for me now. I followed Thunderhoof around the large building. It was quite impressive actually. The outside leaves nothing to the imagination. How could all of this fit in here? Not including that sufferable Underbite, and any other decepticons that may be hiding around this place. I'll have to keep my optics open in hopes that I don't find more of them roaming around. We walked for quite some time, Thunderhoof every once a while looking back to make sure I wasn't running into other's in my aloof state. We finally rounded a corner into a large room, a decent sized berth, and various amenities sitting on small shelves. Thunder collapsed onto the berth and let out a huff. I stood in the doorway, not sure what to do with myself.

"Ya can sits ya know. Ya know I ain't gonna bite ya, at leasts hard." Thunderhoof grinning, running his digits down his chest plate.

"Well where's the fun in that then?" I slinked over to the berth and slid in next to him. "So what are you doing on this planet? How did you get here? And more importantly, how the hell is this going to work between us?" I ran my sharp digits over his chest plate, following the curves and lines down towards his midsection.

Thunderhoof took my arm and pulled it across him, taking his other hand under my side, pulling me up on top of him. "Yer the one with the plans, ya tell me's what we're's gonna do."

"You're the boss though, I gotta do what you want... Sir." I grinned at Thunder, knowing the ego boost I just gave him hit his sweet spot. Thunderhoof shuddered and stuck his hand underneath me, pulling open my panel. He drove his large digits inside me, deep in my cables. I let out a deep gasp, fuck, I knew that was coming. Thunderhoof dug his digits deeper, rubbing my nodes, transfluid began spilling out. I was powerless in his lap, nothing I could do to stop him, but I was loving every second of it. I wanted more. I needed it. I popped open my front panel, my spike fully ready. Thunderhoof pulled his digits out from inside me, dripping with sweet transfluids. Thunder popped open his bottom panel, his cables dripping with fluid. I slipped a claw inside him, feeling around for his nodes. I gently ran the edge of my claw over the node, watching Thunderhoof shudder and gasp.

"There's the sweet spot." A devilish grin playing on my face. I pulled my digit from inside him and licked the transfluids. I took my spike in my hand, gently gliding it through Thunderhoof's cables. I felt the node against the tip of my spike, just barely grazing it. I slowly pulled my spike out from inside him, and slowly pushed it back inside, getting closer to his nodes. I could feel the sticky transfluids pooling around my spike, my own fluid dripping down my thighs. I pushed inside Thunderhoof harder with each rocking motion. I finally loosened his cables enough to put my whole spike inside him. I grabbed on Thunder's antlers, readying myself. "Are you ready for this... Sir?" Thunderhoof just looked up at me, unsure of what was going to happen. I grinned and grabbed his antlers tighter. I forced my spike deep inside him, finally reaching the nodes with the tip. I thrusted harder and harder into Thunderhoof's cables, hitting the nodes with my spike. We both got lost in the feeling, heavy breathing companied with deep gasps and long moans. I could feel my fluids beginning to build inside me, ready to be released. My spike began to swell and pulse with every hard thrust I pushed into Thunder.

I could see Thunderhoof's face start to cringe, his own fluids ready for release. Just at the same moment, his front panel slid open, his large spike protruding out, fluids dripping from the tip. With one final thrust into his cables, hitting his nodes with my spike, my fluids released inside him. I let out a long, deep moan, Thunderhoof in tune with me, his own fluids bursting from his spike. Transfluids dripping down Thunder's chest panels and midsection, trailing back to his spike. I slowly pulled my spike from inside him, sticky transfluids dripping from his cables. I bent over him, licking the trail of fluid from his spike all the way to his chest plate and up his neck. Thunderhoof sighed heavily, releasing pressure from his body. I could hear the gentle hum of his coolant taking over. I collapsed next to him, my own coolant system starting to kick in. My optics began to become heavy, and within a few moments, my optics shut down, my whole body shut down, beginning recovery.

I shot up in the berth, confused and trying to refocus my optics. What the hell happened to me? I could feel the heat rising in my body in my panic, my coolant system kicking on again. The smell of transfluids was heavy in the air, but not just mine. I finally regained focus and realized where I was. I put my helm in my hands, trying to regain control over my panic. I got up from the berth, my legs feeling weak. Holy prime, that must have been some frag. I haven't felt this way in a long time. I found my balance, and looked over my finish. All of my scratches, the transfluids, all gone. It's like I had fresh new panels put on. Damn, I was impressed. I haven't looked this good since I scuffled with that sad excuse of decepticon back on Cybertron. That was cycles ago. There I go again, thinking about my place back on Cybertron. A frown hit me again. Why do I do this to myself? I've found Thunderhoof, of all the odds. He's almost like being back on Cybertron. At least I have a familiar with me. I stepped out from Thunder's room, searching around the large building. I finally wandered around enough until I ran into Thunderhoof.

"It's about time! You's welcome by the ways." Thunderhoof cocked his helm at me. I nodded and grinned.

"Ya ready ta see's Steeljaw then?" Thunder starting to walk away.

"And why do we need to see him exactly?" Following behind Thunderhoof. I'm not really sure if I want to talk to him at the moment. I just fragged Steeljaw's little toy. Shit. How am I going to explain this? Steeljaw didn't seem exactly happy when Thunderhoof told him we've done business before. Well frag me sideways, this is going to be quite the show.

We rounded more corners, finally coming up to a large door. Thunderhoof pulled back the door, and there on the berth sat Steeljaw. Thunderhoof pushed me inside the room in front of Steel. I wasn't sure which way this was going to go.

"My dear Fracture. You are aware of how good my audios are, right? And you are aware that I'm the one who gives Thunderhoof all he needs, right?" Steeljaw focused his optics at me, glaring.

Great. Is this how this is going to go then? I guess I better prepare for some shit go down. "I'm aware of all those things, but I'm a business bot you see. Thunderhoof and I go way back, even to when you where just a little pup. I'm more than capable of sharing, if that's what you're trying to get at." I placed my hand on my hip, waiting for Steeljaw to try and challenge me.

"Sharing.... is that so?" Steeljaw smirked and looked at Thunderhoof. "Can you share, Thunder?" Steeljaw got up from the berth and licked up Thunderhoof's chest plate. "Could you handle this little arrangement?" Steeljaw purred, extending a paw towards me.

"I'm already sharin' ya guys." Thunderhoof smirked at Steeljaw. Thunder mentioned me to come over and popped open Steeljaw's bottom panel. Thunderhoof took my hand stuck one of my claws into Steeljaw's cables. I felt deep inside him, finding his nodes rather quickly. I grazed my sharp digit over his nodes, his transfluids starting to drip down my hand.

"Now show's me how good ya can shares each other." Thunderhoof sat on the berth, his front panel sliding open, his spike ready to play with.

"Don't waste my time, Fracture..." Steeljaw glared at me, tensing up his cables around my digit.

"I aim to please, Steel." With that, I dug another digit into Steeljaw's cables, gently rubbing his nodes, watching him wriggle and shudder. I pulled my digits out and pushed Steeljaw to the ground. I got down on my knees and slid open his front panel. Steeljaw's spike popped out, taking it in my hand. Transfluids were seeping from the tip of his spike, making it easier to slide my hand up and down the length of his spike. I put my two digits back inside him, grazing his nodes with the tips of my claws. Steeljaw moaned and purred with each stroke I took on his spike. I took his spike into my glossa, licking up and down the length. Steeljaw whimpered and let out a sheepish howl. I pulled his spike from my glossa, and looked up towards Thunderhoof. He sat there, slowly rubbing his spike, a sly smile on his face.

Steeljaw shot up, flicking his large ears. Not a moment later, there was a loud banging at the door. "Go away!" Steeljaw growled, pulling his spike back, shutting the panel with a quick snap.

Steeljaw slung open the door in a rage. There standing at about half of Steeljaw's height, a crab-like decepticon was cowering. "We...we need you're help with something Steel, buddy, pal..." The crab slowly backing away from the door. His awkward frame, shifting from side to side as he walked. Eww, what the hell? Primos that's strange. Steeljaw pushed the crab aside and stormed out the door. Thunderhoof got up from the berth and followed after the wolficon. I looked to the crab and followed after the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else thought that Clampdown would be awkwardly good at cockblocking? He even cockblocked me! And I'm just writing this stuff! Horrible.... anyway, I promised fragging, and hopefully I delivered, sorry I had to cockblock everyone, it was actually for my own good because I probably wouldn't have stopped with this chapter. More to come later! And more bots to come later too.... *budum tiss*


	3. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a decent frag in me, but at what cost? I got the wolficon super pissed at me, and Thunderhoof wants to bring back old memories. Maybe this was all a mistake. Do I leave now? Or do I stick around to see what's in store for me? This is some buffaloid shit if you ask me....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm impressed that I broke 100 hits! Seriously! I know it sounds cheesy but I think it's great that people are enjoying my story. I'm writing all of this on the fly, so bare with me on it all! Thanks again everyone!

We followed Steeljaw around to the front of the building, Clampdown awkwardly shuffling along side us. Steeljaw stopped suddenly and pried open a hidden door which lead to the outside world. It was dark again, the distant stars floating above us, this planet's moon glowing brightly. I looked toward Thunderhoof, his sharp red external lights followed his frame, making him look unreal. I've never seen him in this light before. It was enchanting. He turned and looked at me, a small grin on his face. He slid his hand over my backstrut, almost in a reassuring way. I looked at Thunder, a puzzled look on my face. What was he trying to do to me? I used to be sharper than this. Why was Thunder acting this way? Something wasn't right, I needed to keep my helm together if I was going to figure this out. Steeljaw was yards away from us, picking up scents I assumed. It was interesting to watch how Steel worked. Of all the decepticons I've encountered in my life cycle, he was definitely something worth studying. I watched as Steeljaw nimbly maneuvered around obstacles, even with his large frame; and that damn tail! Swaying back and forth, keeping him steady as he snuck around. I shook my helm, regaining control over my body again. Clampdown pushed inbetween Thunderhoof and I, knocking me to the side. Well that was fraggin' rude.

"Listen here low-life...." Thunderhoof putting his hand up to stop me.

"Don't ya starts nuthin' Fracture." he said sternfully, never taking his optics off Steeljaw.

I vented some pressure from my body, a shallow hiss coming from behind my panels. That fraggin' crab. I really hope Steeljaw doesn't have him in his little frag circle as well. Steeljaw came back around, a snarl escaping his throat. He grabbed Clampdown and knocked him aside. Steel stomped back into the building, leaving Thunderhoof, Clampdown, and myself behind. Thunderhoof looked down towards Clampdown, sizing him up. Thunder took a step towards him, Clampdown awkwardly trying to scramble back into the building. Thunderhoof turned back to me, mentioning for me to follow him. We walked for some time, the silence between us was thick enough to cut.

"So where are we going Thunder?" trying to break the sickening silence. He stopped and pushed away some foliage, revealing a small lake. Little blinking lights floated above the lake, it was... interesting... to say the least.

"Pretty nice, eh?" Thunderhoof looking across the lake. "Steel doesn't knows about dis place. It's my little secret." Thunderhoof grinned at me. "You's gonna join me?" With that, he waded into the lake, leaning against the bank, venting pressure from his body. I just stood there. What in primos does he have going on? I was confused at his actions. This wasn't the Thunderhoof I was used to. I almost missed the old Thunder. The way he commanded, they way he held his helm up high. The very presence of him was enough to send a bot cowering. But this... This was different. Something had happened to him. We've fought before back on Cybertron. Both of our personalities clashed, but in a good way. Thunderhoof knew how to take control, and I, well I just don't like taking orders from any bot. The way he forced me to stick my digits into Steeljaw, that was the bot I knew. Not this mushy shit. Disgusting. I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Do I walk away? Do I follow him down this sappy road of mixed signals? Do I dare try to take control of him?

"You's comin in 'er not?" Thunderhoof snorted, growing weary of me just standing there, with a stupid look on my face. I vented more pressure from my body, and took my rifle off my back, setting it aside. Well, I guess I've made my discision then... I slinked into the cold water, almost freezing my circuits. How does he stand this? This isn't pleasurable at all! Holy primos! A hard shiver ran up my backstrut, Thunder just keeping an optic on me.

"How do you stand this? How is this even enjoyable to you?" I shivered, slowly sinking my frame into the water.

"It gets better ya know." Thunderhoof pulled me closer to him and popped open my bottom panel. The cold rush of water hit my nodes, sending me reeling.

Thunderhoof pushed his digits deep inside me, the water mixing with my transfluids. The contradictory of the warmth from my servos and the frigid water made my spark pulse deep inside me. I couldn't even get a sound out. All I could feel was Thunderhoof's digits inside me, rubbing my nodes, the cold water being forced inside me. I finally pulled myself together enough to let out a shallow gasp, digging my claws deep into the bank of the lake. The sand getting trapped in my digit joints. The almost painful grinding in my digit joints mixed with Thunder rubbing on my nodes became almost unbearable. My front panel popped open, my spike fully erect and throbbing. Thunderhoof produced a devilish grin on his face, he thrusted his hand harder inside through my inner cables. My optics went black. My spike throbbed and finally released. Transfluids leaked into the water. I let out a deep gasp. "Oh frag me!" I deep shudder ran down my backstrut, Thunder just smiling with that devilish grin. He knew that this was going to be quick. He knew how I was going to react. He was loving every second of it. Watching me convulse in his hand. It was sick. I wanted more though. I wanted him inside me. I wanted his large spike to hit my nodes. I pulled myself off of his hand, and sloshed around in the water until I found his lower panels. I popped his bottom one open, but before I could get my claws inside him, Thunderhoof grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Nots yet, Fracture. You's gotta earn that. The first one's always a freebie." Thunderhoof huffed, looking down at me. He had a stern look, I knew that face all too well. He meant business, and you didn't cross him for any reason. I pulled my hand way from him. Thunderhoof got up from the water, and back onto the dirt. All I could do was watch him. His dark frame glistening from the water. I got up as well, pulling myself out of the water, dripping wet. Water was leaking down my thighs from inside my cables. Great. This was going to take cycles to drain it all. I picked my rifle back up and slung it around me. It was definitely a strange experience, I don't think I'll forget it any time soon. We started to head back to the lair, the silence, once again, was thick enough to cut. We stopped short of the building, Thunder turning to look at me.

"You's don't talk about dat place ta anyone, ya hear?" His voice was stern, almost threatening. I tipped my helm, wondering why that place was so great. Water was still leaking from my panels. We entered the building, and Steeljaw was quickly upon us.

"And where have you two been?" Steeljaw snarled at us. He glared at Thunderhoof, pushing his frame as close as he could.

"We was talkin, Steel. What more do ya needs ta know?" Thunderhoof squaring himself, venting pressure from his body.

Steeljaw huffed and released pressure from his body. "Come Fracture, I suppose you'd like to know where your berth is." Steeljaw purred at me, extending his claws towards me. I looked to Thunderhoof, and he just huffed at me. He took off towards his room and left Steeljaw and I alone.

"Shall we then?" Steeljaw purred, pulling my arm. We walked down a familiar hallway. Wait. This was the way to Steeljaw's berth. Primos, I knew I was sleek and great looking, but two frags in one sitting? This couldn't be. But I'm not going to complain. I finally get that wolficon all to myself and finish what I started earlier. We got to the end of the hallway, but this wasn't Steeljaw's room, close to it though, as far as the map in my memory can tell. This was a new room. Steeljaw pried open the door, revealing a berth similar to Thunderhoof's. It was fairly large, with two smaller berths next to it. Damn mini's. They get everything. Steeljaw pushed me into the room and shut the door behind him.

"What the frag?! No need to push now." I slid out my broken wristblade. Well shit. I forgot all about that. Steeljaw just laughed, looking at how pathetic I seemed, trying to defend myself.

"No need to shout, my dear Fracture." Steeljaw purred smoothly. He came closer to me, dragging the tip of his claw up my chest plate. "I merely mean to finish what we started earlier." With that, Steeljaw slid his claws back down my chest plate, over my abdomen. I finally get my frag with Steeljaw, but why do I feel so, guilty, about it? It was almost distracting from what Steeljaw was doing to me. I couldn't even fixate on him, running his claws over my panels, trying to get them open. I wouldn't let him. I kept them tight, not letting him open them. Why am I doing this? This is what I wanted. Why am I not taking full advantage over this? How ridiculous of me. I pushed Steeljaw away from me, sitting on the berth.

"I don't think I can do this right now. I've got a lot to think about at the moment." I looked up at Steeljaw, wondering if he would accept the truth I just gave him. That's the worst part. I'm not even lying. Shit. Why do I feel this way? Steeljaw just looked at me, flicking his ear. I knew he wasn't going to like what I just told him. He vented some pressure from his body, and nodded. "You know where do find me Fracture." And with that, Steeljaw left. I pulled my rifle off my backstrut, leaning it against the wall. I popped Divebomb and Airazor off my shoulders, if they could be of any help at the moment. They're usually pretty good at keeping me under control. My mini's looked confused at the new surroundings, but quickly came to my side. I laid back in the berth, trying to make sense of everything. Divebomb on my left and Airazor on my right. They came up underneath my arms, trying to calm me down.

"What's wrong Master?" Poor Divebomb looking at me, probably wondering what was going through my circuits. My spark pulsed hard, almost in a sinking feeling.

"I think we need to leave you guys." I vented pressure from my frame, a shallow hiss coming from behind my panels.

"But why boss? I thought you wanted to be back with Thunderhoof?" Airazor, trying to pick his words carefully.

"The past is the past, boys. Thunderhoof has moved on to someone new. And I can't compete with him..." My spark pulsing harder and harder with each thought of what my life cycle was like. "I think it might be best if we do the same. We'll stay for the rest of this cycle, after that, we're heading back to Cybertron, in any way possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap! Drama bomb! I feel bad for Fracture! T-T Sorry this one was a little on the short side as well, I'm gonna try and make it so there's at least one frag per chapter, or some variation of it. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, feel free to leave comments or feedback, hell, give me some ideas! I'm pulling all of this out of my ass as I type it!


	4. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally picked through my servos and came up with the most logical and beneficial conclusion to my dilemma. Is it going to be worth it though? Did I decide right? For frag's sake.... why is this the most frustrating thing I've ever had to deal with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the drama, like I said, I'm writing all of this on the fly, I think I'm making them more humanized than they need to be. If I get 200 hits, or 10 kudos, or hell, even a bookmark, I'll make this a series or even just do single chapter scenes of just fragging between characters of your choosing, because I'm flexable like that ^_^ As far as I'm concerned, this is going to be the last chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride though! I appreciate all of the hits and kudos!!

I snapped out of my recharge, my optics adjusting to the dark room. Airazor and Divebomb where sprawled out on their small berths, still in recharge. I sat up, rubbing my helm. I stood up, stretching out my poor backstrut. I sure could go for a good oil soak right about now. I pulled the door open, looking back at Airazor and Divebomb. I hope the mini's will be alright until I get back. I walked down the darkened halls, trying to make my way back to the main room where everyone seemed to congregate. After what seemed like cycles, I turned one last corner and made it to the room. Sitting in a pile of cables was Steeljaw, looking a D-pad. He flicked his ear and looked up towards me.

"You're up late. Having troubles?" Steeljaw smoothly said, putting the D-pad aside.

"I could say the same for you." Putting my hand on my hip. 

The wolficon licked at his chops, uncurling himself from the cables. His great tail was tangled in the cables, and he was obviously struggling. I couldn't help but cock a smile and laugh a little. Steeljaw looked up to me and snarled. "You either help me, or leave." His lip curled, bearing those sharp canines. I wonder if those could pierce through my panels? A shudder ran down my backstrut and I shook my helm. I slinked towards him and began untangling the cables. I threw the cables aside and pulled him out, tripping over a steel plate that was laying on the ground. We fell to the ground, Steeljaw pinning me down. A small smile crossed my face, looking him up and down.

"This is your time to prove yourself, Fracture." Steel digging his claws into my shoulder panels.

"I thought you were the alpha of the pack. But if that's the way you wish to play, so be it." I shot my hand underneath him, flipping his bottom panel open, and shoved my digits deep in his cables. Steeljaw shut his optics tight, holding back a deep howl. Transfluids started to drip down my hand, feeling around for his nodes with my sharp digits. I finally found one, gently scratching it with my claws. Steeljaw couldn't hold back any more, letting out a deep growl, his frame curling up, arching his backstrut.

"That a boy. Show me how much you like it." I grinned and slipped my digits out of him, pushing my digits into his maw. "Show me what a good boy you can be."

Steeljaw licked at my digits, sucking the fluids clean. I pulled my hand away and flipped open my front panel, my spike protruding and throbbing. I gripped my spike, slowly sliding my hand up and down it's length, fluids dripping from the tip. Pushing Steeljaw away, I stood up, my spike in my hand. I grabbed the back of his head, slowly sinking my spike into his maw. The once alpha wolf, was reduced to nothing. I had the power over him, even if I was about half of his weight. He was under my control. Watching Steeljaw suck on my spike in his state made it throb harder. Steeljaw looked up to me, keeping his rhythm. I threw my helm back, my hips rocking back and forth, pushing my spike deeper down his throat. I quickly pulled my spike away from him, sticky transfluids stringing from my spike to his glossa. Steeljaw licked his chops, getting every last drip of fluid.

"Don't want to release everything too early now, do we?" I trailed my claws along his jaw line, and pushed him to his back. I got down between his legs, pushing my digits inside him. I found his nodes again, gently scratching them with my digits, and digging my way through his cables. Steeljaw letting out deep howls and short gasps every time I hit his nodes.

"That's a good boy. Tell me how much you like it when I dig inside you." I sneered at him, watching him squirm under my control.

"I.. I like it when you... you dig inside... of me..." Steeljaw breathed through his moans.

"That's what I like to hear..." I kept digging around his cables, Steel's fluids dripping around my hand. His front panel finally snapped open, his spike pulsing hard. "Oh? You want me to do something with that?" I took his spike in my hand, slowly running the length. Steeljaw looked up over his chest plate, pleading to me with his optics. I took my hand away, and licked the fluids from my digits. 

"Not yet wolfie, I have yet to experience what your dripping cables feel like around my spike. Now be a good boy and turn around for me and flip that tail up for me."

Steeljaw got to all fours, and spun around, draping his tail over his back, exposing his open panel, transfluids dripping from his cables. I rubbed my spike, working fluids around it. "Very nice. I hope I fit in there." Grinning, I got down on my knees, slowly gliding my spike into Steeljaw's exposed cables. I shut my optics tight, realizing that his opening was a little smaller than I anticipated. No worries. I'll make it work. I always have a contingency plan. I carefully slid my spike in and out of his cables, rubbing a few nodes with every stroke. Steeljaw growled, digging his claws into the ground, leaving scratches in the floor. I started thrusting harder into him, his moans turning into shallow howls and whimpers. I could feel his cables loosening and relaxing around my spike. Now's my chance. I slid my spike out, just to the tip and slammed it hard into Steel. He let out a loud howl, loud enough to be heard for hundreds of clicks. I let out a hard groan, feeling his most sensitive node against the tip of my spike. I hit it dead on. I paused for a small second, feeling Steeljaw's frame shake in front of me. 

"Now that wasn't so bad, you took that like a champ." I grinned and gripped his tail, leaning my body over his backstrut, getting close to his ears. "But the real fun hasn't even started, and don't worry Steeljaw, I'm not going to disappoint you." I licked the edge of his ear and pulled my frame back. 

I gripped his tail harder, and began rocking my hips back and forth. Slowly at first, getting him used to the girth of my spike deep inside his dripping cables. With each thrust going deeper, I was hitting his most sensitive nodes deep inside. I dug my spike deeper and deeper inside Steeljaw, our panels clashing together, sending loud clanks and tings throughout the room. My deep moans mixed with Steeljaw's howls echoed throughout. I slammed my hips harder into him, hearing him yelp in pleasure only made me want to hit him harder. Through a pause in Steeljaw's howls and yelps, I heard large pedes stomping down the hallway. I paused for a minute, wondering who was going to spikeblock me now. It better not be that damn crab again. Steeljaw turned his frame, looking back at me. I threw my hand up, stopping him from speaking. The large pedefalls came closer, growing louder. I quickly pulled my spike from Steeljaw's dripping cables. I wasn't about to be caught mid-frag in their alpha. I could make it look like this was all Steeljaw's idea.

The walking ceased. I adjusted my optics to see down the dark hallway and gasped. Seriously? Well frag me sideways. Dark red lights ran up and down the large frame. Thunderhoof stepped out from the dark hallway, with a deep look of shock in his optics. All I could do was stare at him. I was deep in Thunderhoof's little play toy. He knew what was coming. He knew how I was. He shouldn't be so shocked. An evil grin spread across my face.

"Like what you see? It was all Steeljaw's idea. He practically begged me to frag him." I slowly stroked my spike, keeping it stiff. Thunderhoof looked to Steeljaw, almost like he was ready to pull the very spark from his chest. I never thought of Thunderhoof being the jealous type. Steeljaw turned to me and produced a throaty growl, curling his lips. Thunderhoof came closer to us, kicking some cables around and sat deep in them. His front panel opened and produced his massive spike. He looked like a king sitting there, gently stroking himself. He looked like his old self. He extended a large hand towards us, signaling me to continue fragging his leader. I grinned and nodded.

"Ready or not, Steel...." I plunged my spike deep into Steeljaw's cables. He let out a horrible howl, digging his claws deep into the floor.

"That's the spot! Hit those nodes good, didn't I?" I pounded harder and harder into Steeljaw's dripping cables. Every hit elicited a louder howl deep in Steeljaw. I kept looking to Thunderhoof, who was rubbing his spike with a fast and smooth rhythm . I went back to Steeljaw, pulling his tail, fragging him harder and deeper. Thunderhoof got up from his cable throne, kneeling in front of Steeljaw. He took Steeljaw's face in his hand, prying his maw open. I slowed my thrusting down, watching. Thunderhoof pushed his spike deep into Steeljaw's throat. The sight made a hard shudder run up my backstrut, and my spike throb.

"Be's a good boy Steel, takes it all." Thunderhoof pushed his spike deep down his throat. I was impressed that Steeljaw could handle such a large spike in his maw. He barked a big game, but I didn't think anything of girth would actually fit. It just made the whole experience all the better.

I set my optics to Thunderhoof, grinning. I rocked my hips harder and faster into Steeljaw. Transfluids thickly dripping down my thighs. I could feel my spike throbbing harder, waiting to release. Thunder picked up the pace on Steeljaw's maw, gripping his ears tightly. Steeljaw whimpered like a whore. Begging for more. I reached underneath him and slowly stroked Steel's spike, the damn thing slipping from my claws from all of the transfluids. I finally couldn't handle it any more. I tipped my helm back, and with one deep thrust, all of my fluids spilled from my spike. A deep groan escaped from my throat, digging my claws into Steeljaw's back panels. Not soon after, Thunderhoof followed suit, his fluids filling Steeljaw's throat. Still inside Steel, I reached down for his spike, furiously stroking it. Steeljaw's spike throbbed and released his fluids to the floor.

"Swallow's it Steel..." Thunderhoof keeping his spike in his maw. Steeljaw took all of his fluids down, his frame shaking. I gently pulled my spike from deep in Steeljaw's cables, transfluids gushing out. I squeezed the last remaining fluids from my spike onto his back panels and vented heavily. My coolant system kicked on, trying to get my temps down as soon as possible. I heard Thunderhoof's system kick on as he sat back on the floor, slowly stroking his spike. Steeljaw didn't move, save for his tail, which covered his bottom panel, almost in shame. Steeljaw's coolant fans kicked on as he vented heavily. Thunderhoof got up and sat in his cable throne, and patted his lap, looking down at Steeljaw. He looked up to Thunder, slowly crawling to him, his tail tucked between his legs. Steeljaw curled up under Thunderhoof's arm, his cooling fans slowing down. I just sat there, looking at the spectacle. So much for Steeljaw being this tough leader. He was reduced to just a lap dog. Thunderhoof was gently petting his head and ears.

"Well, I guess that's my queue huh?" I got up, retracting my spike and closing my panels. I started down the hallway when Thunderhoof called to me. I turned back and saw Thunderhoof patting the other side of his lap. His invitation puzzled me deep in my circuits. But what the hell? What's it going to hurt? I walked back to Thunderhoof, curling up on his other side. We all drifted off into recharge, really not caring what was waiting for us in the morning.

I pulled out of my recharge, to something poking me in the helm. I swear to Primos if that's a spike being jabbed at me, someone is going to get hurt. I fluttered open my optics, readjusting them to the blinding light. It was Divebomb poking me with his claws. I sat up, untangling myself from the cables we slept in last cycle.

"Master! Are you ok? You didn't come back to us!" Poor Divebomb was frantic.

"I'm fine, just some scratches and dings. Where is Airazor?" Checking myself over. I really did a number on myself. I'd hate to see what Steeljaw looks like right now. Speaking of, where did those two run off to?

I got up from the pile of cables, wondering off to look for my missing shoulder buddy. I picked up mutterings from outside one of the large doors. Pulling it up, I saw everyone, and truly everyone, talking amongst themselves. Airazor peeked around Underbite and charged towards me. I patted Airazor on the head, and flicked my shoulders at them, both of them returning to me. I could hear the gentle hum of their motors kicking on, starting their recharge.

"Ahh, Fracture, how pleasant of you to join us." Steeljaw purred at me. "We were just discussing your future." Steeljaw had a glint in his optics, trying to threaten me.

"And what would be the decision, Steeljaw?" A threatening twinge in my voice. Either way, I didn't care. I got what I wanted in the end, they're decision didn't mean a damn thing to me.

"My dear Fracture, after much consideration for your, ahem, talents, we've decided to let you stay." Steeljaw purred at me, extending his clawed hand towards me.

I looked to Thunderhoof, trying to read his reaction to the whole situation. Even after I reduced the alpha to a mere pet, he was almost threatening me to stay. Was it Thunderhoof's doing that changed his mind? Or am I just that damn good at fragging? Either way, I wasn't going to complain. This was going to be my home away from home. I didn't have my ship, no space bridge, nothing. This was all I had. And I guess that's going to have to be ok for the time being.

"If that's what you really want Steeljaw. I've got nothing better to do while I'm stuck on this rock. But on one condition..." Steeljaw flicked his ear at me, swishing his tail.

"Go on...." His bright yellow optics glinted with discontent.

"I get multiple repeats of last cycle." A devilish grin played on my face. I had him right where I wanted him. I get my frags when I please, full run of energon, and a place to call my own.

"Very well Fracture." Steeljaw purred and nodded, mentioning for everyone to head back inside the stronghold we called home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was it everyone! How did I do? I did a good thing? I sure hope so. I also hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Until next time! Loves and hugs!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but sweet, I promise well get hot and heavy in the next chapter! (*^ω^*)


End file.
